Matters of Heart
by for always forever
Summary: "Stop apologizing. I'm your boyfriend. It's my job to serenade you and drive two hours to see you and other big romantic gestures. I'm charming, remember?" The death of Sue's sister reminds Kurt of his mom. That's where Blaine comes in. fluff.


**Author's Note:** I was really bummed out by the lack of BLAINE. Not even a mention. I'm upset. Oh well. Please tell me I'm not the only one who bawled their eyes out during the funeral scene? POOR SUE. I HAVE NEVER FELT MORE BAD FOR A CHARACTER IN MY LIFE. Maybe just because it's Sue. I have a soft spot for sarcastic bitches, much like myself. But still. Lack of Klaine. I am here to fix this. This is my attempt at being cute. I'm sorry if I failed. Please review! Title belongs to Sum 41. (So Long Goodbye, it's an awesome song, go look it up!)

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Glee, well. THERE'D BE MORE KLAINE.

* * *

><p>Blaine's walking down the hallway when his phone goes off—a recording of Kurt singing that Kurt doesn't exactly know he has. He pulls out his phone and smiles as a picture of Kurt kissing his cheek flashes on the screen. He almost misses the call by taking his time to look at it. He's really not as lovesick as Wes and David like to tell everyone (Including the girl at the convenience store somewhere in between Westerville and Lima. She waves every time Blaine drives by now. She's memorized his license plate.)<p>

"Hey, babe," Blaine says in greeting, ducking into a less crowded hallway in order to hear him better.

"Hi," Kurt says softly, and Blaine stops walking.

"What's wrong?" He asks quickly, and Kurt gives a watery laugh.

"Nothing, I'm just being stupid. I'm sorry I called. I'll just, um, I'll just go," Kurt whispers, and the call ends. Blaine frowns, and he's about to hit Kurt's speed dial number—two, only because Wes broke into his phone and changed himself to number one. Blaine's not exactly sure how to change it back. iPhones are confusing—when his phone rings again.

"Babe?" Blaine starts, but Kurt interrupts him, voice hysterical.

"Oh my gosh, Blaine, darling, I'm so sorry," he wails, and Blaine can practically _hear_ the tears streaming down his face. Blaine panics.

"No, it's okay, you're fine. Okay? You're fine. Now what happened?" Blaine asks, trying to keep his cool. Kurt takes a deep breath.

"Can you come see me?" He asks in a small voice. Blaine ducks into a classroom to catch the time. Two thirty nine. If he leaves now, he can get there by four. Three thirty if he speeds.

"Yeah, definitely," Blaine says hastily, shoving his books into his bag.

"I'm sorry, Blaine," Kurt says again. Blaine frowns.

"Stop apologizing. I'm your boyfriend. It's my job to serenade you and drive two hours to see you and other big romantic gestures. I'm charming, remember? Besides, you need me." His lame attempt to make Kurt laugh works.

"Okay, okay," Kurt says, laughing softly. "I'll see you in a little bit. Love you."

Blaine's heart skips a beat. The whole _I love you_ thing is new, and Blaine will never get tired of hearing those words come out of Kurt's mouth. _Ever_. "Yeah, I love you too."

* * *

><p>Blaine pulls into Kurt's driveway a little after four (He'd stopped at the convenience store for Red Vines, okay? They're Kurt's favorite.) He barely slams the car door shut before Kurt's throwing the front door open and running barefoot towards him. Blaine walks forward a few steps and closes his arms around Kurt, rocking them back and forth. Kurt plays with the collar of Blaine's dress shirt—his Dalton blazer lays forgotten in the car—and rests his forehead against Blaine's. Blaine pulls Kurt closer, fingers playing with the bottom of Kurt's vest.<p>

"Hi," Kurt says softly, smiling cautiously.

Blaine grins. "Hi. Do you wanna tell me why I'm here?"

Kurt's smile widens. "Because you love me?" he suggests hesitantly, and he won't meet Blaine's eyes.

"While that is very true, I'd really appreciate it if you'd tell me why you were crying on the phone earlier," Blaine says patiently, eyebrows raising.

Kurt lets out a breath and pulls back, putting on his _look at me, I'm so brave_ smile. "You wanna come inside? Carole made those cookies you like."

"Bribing me with food? That's unfair. This conversation is not over, Kurt Hummel!" Blaine declares dramatically, and he takes Kurt's hand. He twists awkwardly to lock the car and shoves the keys in his pocket, allowing himself to be pulled into Kurt's house.

Finn's sitting on the couch when they walk into the living room, staring blankly at the wall. Blaine's seen Finn's many blank stares. There's his _I'm sorry, I wasn't listening, what?_ face, and his _I have no idea what you mean, please explain_ face, and Blaine's personal favorite, _Quinn, what do you mean I can't touch your boobs?_ But this is different. Finn's not confused. Finn's just sad.

"Blaine's here," Kurt calls softly, and Finn's head snaps up. He attempts a grin.

"Yo, dude," he says. Blaine waves awkwardly.

"You okay, man?" he asks, and Finn nods.

"Yeah, yeah, fine. Mom made cookies," he adds. Blaine almost laughs out loud. He thinks that would be inappropriate, though.

"Kurt said," he says instead. Finn nods again.

Kurt takes hold of his arm gently and whispers, "We'll talk in the kitchen, okay?"

Blaine nods, and Kurt pulls him down the short hallway that leads to the kitchen. Blaine leans against the counter and Kurt takes a small plate of saran-wrapped cookies from the table and hands them to Blaine. "Carole put some aside for you," he explains, and Blaine grins.

He leans forward and pecks Kurt on the lips, says, "Please tell me why you're upset?"

Kurt sighs, and leans against the counter next to Blaine. Blaine nudges his shoulder encouragingly. "Coach Sylvester's sister died last night," he says. At Blaine's confused look, he continues. "I know, I know, I shouldn't care, right? I mean, this is the woman who frequently tries to ruin our lives and our chance at Nationals, but…I don't know. Finn and I brought her flowers earlier, and she wasn't acting very Sue-like. She was broken. And it reminded me of when I lost my mom," Blaine makes a small _oh_ of realization, "And Finn's thinking about his dad."

"I'm sorry," Blaine says in a small voice, because what else is there to say? Kurt smiles.

"Finn and I are organizing Jean's funeral. That was Sue's sister's name."

Blaine is floored. "I…wow, Kurt. You're kind of amazing, did you know that?"

Kurt's face flushes. "I just…I need to help, you know? I'm not doing it for recognition, or to get Sue on our side like Rachel automatically thought. But when my mom died, I had my dad and my entire family. Sue has no one."

Blaine's still not sure how he got this lucky.

"New Directions is performing, even if Jesse St. Stupid tried to discourage it," Kurt says, his voice full of distaste. Blaine snorts.

"Jesse St. Stupid?"

"It's a good insult, shut up."

Blaine laughs, and pulls Kurt into him. He kisses the top of Kurt's hair—it's _really _soft—and says, "I'm so proud of you."


End file.
